The World UpsideDown
by LovelyAndAmazing
Summary: A new girl turns hogwarts upside own, provoking interesting reactions from some of our fave characters. Lots of drug use and drama. BEWARE!
1. Default Chapter

The World Upside-Down  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my pink stiletto Steve Maddens which I love more than life itself, as twisted as that may be, oh and any character with a next to the name.  
  
A/N: If this story seems sort of familiar, that's because I posted the original version of it on harrypotterfanfiction.com, under the name Getting on With It but they deleted my username for some reason and I wanted to post it here any way. I'm rating it PG-13 for language, drugs, and possibly sex in the future. Rating may change.  
  
Chapter 1 – Enjoy!  
  
Heneva didn't go to Hogwarts on the train. Her father thought that, that would to common and certainly their family was above all commoners. So her father sent her in the flying carriage with their driver. It all seemed quite stupid to her. She didn't even want to go to Hogwarts. She was quite fine with Sherwood thank you very much. But apparently even she couldn't get past their no muggle drug of any kind rule so off she was to Hogwarts.  
  
She arrived just in time to make a grand entrance. All of carriages with those horrible horse things were bringing the other students from the train, when her grand carriage swooped down onto the sprawling lawn. Before she got out she was careful to snort a pinch of blow from her backpack full of goodies. Just as she was doing this the driver, Grover looked back just in time to see this, "Heneva your father specifically requested that you not bring along any of this."  
  
"Well thank god that I have a very loyal driver who is skilled in the art of discreetness," Heneva said with a wink while slipping him a galleon.  
  
Just as Heneva was getting out of the carriage Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, were arriving on the school carriages. Harry looked at it questioningly, before turning to Ron and asking, "What do you think that's all about?"  
  
"Don't know. Probably the defense against the dark arts teacher," Ron replied.  
  
"No, I heard from someone that they were on the train with us," Hermione told them.  
  
"It's probably someone who missed the express."  
  
"A rich someone," Ron added.  
  
They all turned to look at the train. As they watched a girl stepped out. A girl so beautiful that she took both Ron and Harry's breath away. She was about five eight, with long dirty bold hair that fell mid back in thick wide curls. She was still in her muggle clothes: jeans and a white tank top.  
  
"Who is that?" Harry asked not knowing what else to say. Hermione rolled her eyes at the looks on both boys' faces.  
  
"God would you two get yourselves together?" she said highly annoyed at this point. "Now lets go."  
  
They walked up the lawn and into the castle. When they arrived at the great hall they took their seats at the Gryffindor table and waited for Dumbledor to make his opening speech. "Welcome to a new school year at Hogwarts. As always the forbidden forest is off limits to all. And in light of last years unfortunate pranks upon first years," he said pointedly to Gregory Hunt a Gryffindor fifth year and Hogwarts current resident prankster, "Cocoa Heart Tarts are no longer aloud on school grounds. Now with all that said let us get to the sorting shall we."  
  
And so it began one frightened looking first year after another being sorted into the various houses. Then after all of them seemed be sorted Professor McGonagle stepped up in front of stool that bared the sorting hat.  
  
"This year," she began, "We have a transfer student all the way from the Sherwood Academy in the United States, Heneva Vanwood."  
  
"Blimey," said Ron seemingly shocked by the name, as the girl from the flying carriage stepped forward. Immediately the girl had the same effect on all the other guys in the hall as she did on Ron and Harry. "Harry she's a Vanwood. That families as dark as the Malfoys or are."  
  
This statement prompted Harry to look over at the Slytherin table. He saw that they all seem to know her. Some of the girls were waving and Malfoy had a smirk on his face. He looked up at the girl, Heneva, and saw that she looked immeasurably bored, not scared or nervous, just bored. "She'll be in Slytherin for sure. I guess we can say good by to that mate," Ron whispered.  
  
Heneva sat under the hat listening to what it was saying. "You would do well in Slytherin. But I seem to be picking more Gryffindor traits." Wouldn't that bug daddy she thought. "Yes I can see the whole lot of you have been in Slytherin. You're very different from them though. So I suppose Gryffindor."  
  
"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled out to the hall.  
  
The reaction was almost immediate. She could see the look of shock and disgust on that twit pug Pansy Parkinson's face. Everyone at the Slytherin seemed to have the same reaction as Pansy; they probably thought that she was a traitor. Then she turned to look at Draco, he just looked confused. Poor Draco, he was the only plus side to Slytherin, he was her friend.  
  
Heneva decided that it was time to make her way over to the Gryffindor table. When she got there she took the only seat that was open, one at the end of the table next to a tall, thin guy with black hair and glasses. This of course would be Harry Potter.  
  
"Hi," he said when she sat down. "Harry..."  
  
"I know who you are my father hates you." Everyone at the table who was listening seemed shocked at her bluntness. But oh well Heneva was never one for small talk. "Don't take it personally though. He hates me too," she added with a smile. "Heneva, by the way."  
  
It took everyone a second to recollect themselves. Finally after what seemed like an eternity a red head guy next to him waved his hand, "Ron Weasley."  
  
Heneva raised her eyebrows at this name. Her father hated the Weasley's too but she thought better of it this time. She smiled at him. Then a brunette girl next to Ron smiled. "Hermione Granger."  
  
"Hi," Heneva said back. The food appeared and everyone began to eat. About 45 minutes later everyone was exhausted and began to make their way to the various houses. This was the perfect time for Heneva to catch Draco.  
  
Just as everyone was spilling out of the great hall she saw him over with the pug. She took a deep breath before turning to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, whom she had been walking out with. "I'll catch up with you guys," she said before heading over to Draco.  
  
"Hey," she said carefully when she reached him, she wasn't quite sure what her reaction would be. She turned to Pansy, "Pansy, how wonderful to see you again," Heneva said with a fake smile.  
  
"Heneva," replied Pansy with mock sweetness.  
  
"Dear Pansy, do you mind if I steal your boyfriend for a just a sec?"  
  
Pansy shot Draco a you better not pull anything look before saying, "Absolutely. I'll just be in the common room Draco." Then she turned and left. Heneva secretly thought that Pansy would hide herself so that she could listen to their conversation.  
  
They had almost the entire corridor to themselves save a few third or forth years eying them suspiciously as they make their way out of the Great Hall.  
  
"So," said Draco as though he couldn't find anything else to say.  
  
"So," echoed Heneva. "That was interesting huh?"  
  
"Which part Hen you being sorted into Gryffindor or you making chit chat with that twit Potter."  
  
"Oh come on Draco. Look on the bright side it will bug the hell out of my father."  
  
"Fuck that Heneva. You're being a traitor."  
  
"To what Draco? Voldemort?" she smiled to herself when he cringed at the name. "Our fathers? God Dray don't you get it we're not our parents! I thought that we agreed on that."  
  
"Whatever," He responded before turning and leaving.  
  
"Draco!" she yelled but he didn't turn around. "Draco! Damn you!"  
  
He was gone. It was all just too much for her. Heneva dug down into her robe for something anything. Finally she found it a hit of oxy. She took it with out even a second thought. God, she was going to need a lot of these this year. 


	2. Chapter 2

The World Upside Down  
  
The house elves at home called her Batty. This was because Heneva like to hang with her back to ceiling and look down at the word from upside down. It gave her a different perspective on the people and things around her, or maybe it was just the drugs.  
  
That is just what Heneva was doing at four a.m., the morning of her first official school day. She was hanging on the ceiling of her dorm room, stoned out of her mind and looking at the all the other girls. That girl Hermione was muggle born she decided, because she carried herself as though she had something to prove to the world.  
  
There were two other girls also, but they hadn't been formally introduced yet. But you could tell that these two were very full of themselves, Gryffindors or no Gryffindors. They each had at least ten pictures on their nightstands all of themselves, the picture personas that were awake were each making faces at her as if to say, what a freak thank god I'm so perfect.  
  
It was probably about time that she remove herself from the ceiling, she thought. She pulled out her wand from her robe pocket.  
  
"Nagrav Nockot, "she whispered. Heneva promptly glided down to the floor landing on her feet. She was exhausted. Without a thought she flopped onto her bed and was out like a light.  
  
"Up! Up! Everyone! You're going to be late if you're not up this instant!" Rang a very shrill voice through the dorm.  
  
"I'm up Hermione! Now would you shut it?!" Came another voice less high but equally annoying voice. Heneva opened her eyes a bit to see the sun shooting through the window. She wasn't really sure where she was. And who was Hermione? How many illegal substances had she consumed?  
  
She sat up to find herself in a large dorm room. Oh, she sighed, now she remembered she was in at Hogwarts and she remembered that girl Hermione from dinner last night. What she could remember was how much she'd taken and of what.  
  
"Oh good you're up," Hermione said turning to face Heneva. "You better hurry and get dressed if you want breakfast."  
  
"What time is it?" Heneva asked.  
  
"Seven-thirty. We have double potions at eight-fifteen."  
  
"With the Slytherins," groaned one of the two girls that Heneva didn't know. "Parvarti Patil, by the way."  
  
"Heneva Vanwood."  
  
"Ooh, are you one of the Vanwoods?" Said the other girl that she didn't know.  
  
"Well I suppose I am," she said casually.  
  
"Well I am Lavender Brown." Said the girl.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, "Heneva told her.  
  
Everyone proceeded to get ready. When no one was looking Heneva grabbed her film container full of cocaine out of her trunk and snorted a bit before slipping it inside of her robes. They all walked down the stairs together.  
  
The great hall was very crowded by the time they got there. All of the Slytherins looked at Heneva funnily as she walked in. She put on a false smile (she was very good at those) and waved. Pansy and her group of giggling girls gave her the same fake smile and wave right back. Draco was trying to avoid looking at her.  
  
She followed Hermione over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat between Harry and a red headed girl that must be Ron's sister.  
  
"Morning," she said to Harry, before turning to the red head next to her. "Heneva Vanwood," she said extending a hand.  
  
The other girl took it and replied, "Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Older or younger that Ron?"  
  
"Younger," piped in Ron from the other side of Harry.  
  
"Only by a year," added Ginny.  
  
"Older brothers, can't live with them, can't legally kill them right?" Heneva joked.  
  
"So how many were you cursed with?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"Only two, but that's enough."  
  
"Well try six for me."  
  
"Ouch I knew there were a lot of you but that's excess."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"So," Ginny asked, "What year are you?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
"You went to Sherwood," asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How come you didn't go here?" Asked Harry.  
  
Heneva just gave a little shrug. She wasn't about to go into details about that matter. There was only so much that she was willing to risk divulging about her disgrace of a father and how his mind worked.  
  
Before she knew it they were off to potions, fun, fun, fun. She dreaded seeing Severus. He had been like a second father to her when she was a little girl. But then Voldemort came back he was right back to the death eaters and she saw his real side, evil like her father.  
  
When they all made it to Snape's dungeon she took a very deep breath before entering. As she walked by him he gave her a meaningful nod, while Heneva just scowled at him. She spotted Draco at a seat at the front of the classroom; he was once again trying not to look at her.  
  
She tried to smile at him but he wasn't looking. She took a seat at the back of class with Hermione. The bell rang signaling the beginning of class. Snape walked to the front of the class.  
  
"Can anyone tell me how to make a progma potion?" He asked, "How about you Ms. Vanwood?"  
  
Heneva held her hand out in front of her and pretended to be looking at her nails. "No I don't believe that I can Severus."  
  
Everyone in the class let out a gasp in horror except Draco who was trying very hard not to smile. Heneva let out a hollow laugh.  
  
"You are to address me as Professor Snape in this classroom, is that understood Ms. Vanwood?" Said Snape trying not to sound to soft.  
  
"Crystal," replied Heneva again trying to seem bored, another one of her many talents.  
  
She could really use a hit of something right about now.  
  
Would you like to submit a review? 


	3. A Night of Many Firsts

The World UpsideDown  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was Christmas. I was fifteen. He was 21.  
I didn't go home that year, my father was having a dinner party that was too classy for a "wench of a daughter." I stayed at Sherwood with a few teachers and my cat, Barnaby the Fighter. I was the only student.  
Christmas Eve this guy showed up to visit the school grounds for "funding purposes" as he called it. He said his name was Eden, like the garden. Looking back on it I'm not even sure if that was his real name, he said it after one of those, let me think about it for a second pauses.  
He told me that I was beautiful. It was the first time that any one had told me that. I don't think that he meant it but it was just nice to hear it. You know? He told me that I deserved a real man, one to take care of me. He told me lots of things. Things that I needed to be told.  
After the Eve Feast I snuck him up to my dormitory. And it happened, sex. It wasn't romantic or anything we just jumped in the bed cloths were removed and we did it. It was my first time, all two minutes of it.  
After took out this vile from his pocket and waved it in front of my face. I looked at it for a second and saw this little clear rock at the bottom.  
"A crystal?" I asked naively.  
"Think of it more as a soft drink," he said in this annoying patronizing voice.  
"A soft drink?"  
"Coke." "Coke?"  
"Cocaine."  
"That muggle drug?'  
"It's not just for muggles honey. Lots of wizards use it too. Think of it as a secretary, it helps you get through the day." As he said this he got out a small mirror and his wand. He paced the rock on the mirror and tapped it with the wand. Instantly it turned into powder formed two lines. Then he got out this tiny glass tube and used it to snort one of lines into his nose. "Here you try."  
I took the tube from him put my face down to the mirror. And... it was a night of many firsts. 


End file.
